Screwed
by Sunappu
Summary: Kageyama looses count of how many sit-ups Hinata has done, distracted by, well... Hinata.


Sixty-four… sixty-five… sixty-six… sixty-seven…

Sixty-eight times had Hinata's face, flushed and damp with sweat, contorting a weird expression that was a cross between pain and looking constipated each time he sat up, came close to Kageyama's as he held down Hinata's ankles.

Sixty-nine… seventy… seventy-one… seventy-two…

Seventy-three times, perhaps less since Hinata had not been out of breath starting out, had Kageyama felt a soft, warm and moist breath of air gently hit his face. Kageyama swiped his tongue across his lips as the head of bright, unkempt orange hair fell back with an audible intake of air.

Sixty-three… sixty-four… fifty…

Fifty? No that wasn't right… Somewhere in the eighties? No, it was in the seventies, but where? Well, maybe eighty would be a nice place to restart, taking consideration of the few more sit ups done as he mulled over his frustration of losing count. It's not like it was his fault. Oh, no. It was definitely Hinata's with the way his hot breath tickled his lips, and how sweat stuck orange hair to his forehead and trickled down his pink cheeks occasionally, and the little grunts he made with each effort to keep going. How could anyone concentrate while watching that?

"Hey, what's with that scary face?" Hinata's breathless voice broke through his thoughts, his face stopping so close in front of Kageyama's that he could feel the deep pants Hinata breathed out against his face. "You still counting?"

Kageyama acted on an impulse, sheer desire, as he leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Their lips touched gently, feeling so soft, warm, and wet as they moved together…

Together…

Hinata was kissing him back.

He was kissing Hinata.

Kageyama abruptly pulled back, his cheeks a heated pink and dark eyes drifting to the side in embarrassment. His fingers clenched tighter, tighter around…

"Ow! H-hey! Loosen your grip!" Hinata scolded, and Kageyama did, daring to look back at him as he did so.

Flushed cheeks, damp forehead, orange fringe sticking to sweaty skin, panting softly… Kageyama was screwed.

Dark blue eyes locked with curious warm brown. Neither of them said a thing. The only sound came from Hinata's deep intakes of breath, ticking Kageyama's lips.

He was completely screwed.

"So… what was that for?" Hinata's innocent tone of voice quietly broke the tense silence. Kageyama clenched his teeth. How vacuous could this little idiot be?

"Was I doing something wrong?" Hinata piped up when he didn't say anything. Kageyama shook his head, having to glance to the side as an overwhelming sense of embarrassment flooded his cheeks with a dark pink hue.

"Then why'd you pull back so quickly?"

Because I wasn't thinking. You made me lose count by being so… so… attractive and tempting by puffing out air into my face you stupid stupid Hinata… How was I supposed to know if you were enjoying it? Maybe you were just kissing back on reflex.

He wanted to say something along those lines, but instead his tongue worked faster than his brain and he blurted out the last thing he wanted to say in this situation, something that didn't quite answer Hinata's question.

"I love you."

Silence. Eyes meeting each other's gazes. Cheeks flushed darkly.

"You… you… you…" Hinata stuttered and Kageyama was completely...

"You Bakageyama!"

...and...

"I-I…"

...utterly…

"I love you, too."

...screwed?

Lips brushed against his as Hinata leaned forward, pressing in a bit forcefully. Kageyama leaned back slightly, making the kiss softer as he took control and Hinata followed his lead as best he could. Small, nimble fingers brushed through his raven hair, clenching in the back and pulling lightly on a few small locks.

They broke apart, panting softly with foreheads resting against each other, breath mingling between them. Hinata's forehead was still damp and cooled with sweat against his warm, dry one. If felt uncomfortable and gross and he wanted to pull away, but as much as he did, he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to for some reason his mind was too hazy to think of, hazy with the thought of Hinata.

Or maybe that's exactly the reason he couldn't care less about the discomfort and grossness of someone's sweat against his forehead, or the salty taste of it on his lips.

It was Hinata.


End file.
